


an attempt at control (or, a scale in d major)

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Injury Recovery, Kindness, POV John Watson, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years and three months since John heard Sherlock play the violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an attempt at control (or, a scale in d major)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day fourteen of JWP. Today's prompt was: What comes after the whumping? Focus today on the recovery from an illness or injury.
> 
> This could be seen as a companion piece to my WIP [A Day Late](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5782783/chapters/13327153) (and I'd actually like to modify this and put it in at some point). If you can't be bothered to read that, though, a little backstory: Mycroft was late saving Sherlock from Serbia, and as a result Sherlock was much more injured than he was in canon. 
> 
> The D major scale is the first scale I ever learned on violin, and one of the easiest as a result.

The sound of a violin floats down the stairs, and John pauses in the hall, shopping still in his hands. It has been two years and three months since John heard Sherlock play. He’s been back in London for nearly a month, but his fingers were stuck in splints, another painfully visible reminder of his capture in Serbia. The notes are scratchy, but lack the anger and annoyance of Sherlock’s playing when Mycroft has dropped by unexpectedly. It’s a simple scale, played quietly and with hesitance. 

John understands the desire to hide one’s vulnerability. To practice in solitude, to push through pain alone in order to put up a strong facade in front of others. Sherlock waited for John to go out. He didn’t want John to bear witness to this, to hear how his playing has suffered. And who would John be, to deny him this attempt at control?

He leaves the shopping in Mrs Hudson’s fridge, along with a note to explain, then pops out for a walk around Regent’s Park. When he comes back, Sherlock is shouting at the telly, and John makes them both a cup of tea before settling in to watch. 

“Thank you,” Sherlock murmurs as he takes his mug, and John suspects he isn’t talking about the tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
